Milk for 2
by sydneyariel
Summary: Have you guys ever heard of a pregnancy pact? What if someone in the SVU gang got pregnant... and everyone followed..... would you? E/O, D/A, F/C!
1. Milk

**Hi, guys I decided to write a new story it came to me when I spilled milk all over myself, haha. E/O!! DISCLAIMER- DICK WOLF OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND xoMizzBen5onxo© owns the rest.**

"Hey El can you pass the milk?" Olivia asked while stirring the cake batter. Tomorrow was Alex's birthday and Elliot and Olivia were doing the food, Fin and Casey were doing the decorations, and Dean was making sure everything was perfect.

"Sure, top or bottom shelf?" Elliot asked while peeking into the fridge. "Um not sure, but I think its on the top shelf next to the cider." She said adding some flour in, "Come on El" She said still mixing the batter.

"Okay okay here" He said handing Liv the milk. "My hands have flour all over them do you think you could open it?" Olivia asked while licking the batter off the other spoon. "Sure, uh I think its stuck.. Oh my god Liv I'm soo sorry" Elliot said, he tried to open the milk and the cover popped off and it spilled all over her shirt.

"Liv I didn't mean..." He said looking at her now see through white and lace tank top, under it was a purple and black sexy bra. "Elliot stop staring at my breasts" Olivia spat, "Uh, obviously it wasn't your fault" She paused. They just stared into each other's eyes longing for someone to make a move and then Elliot leaned forward grazing their lips together. "Elliot, no, I can't your still married and I... no I just can't" Olivia said stepping back and removing her milk stained shirt. All Elliot wanted ever was to see her tiny little toned stomach and now that he gets to she doesn't want it.

"Olivia we can make this work!" Elliot said raising an eyebrow. "No Elliot we can't. You know I goddamn love you till death but this... this is so wrong I couldn't..." She said sinking into his kiss as he tried once more. Olivia moaned in there kiss, then they came up for air. "El how can we, how can I? Like you said before you're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man and I can't wreck this by being your stupid little affair this won't work I won't let it Elliot, I won't."

"Olivia, honey, calm down, our divorce gets finalized this Friday then I'll be a single man again." Elliot said holding her hands. "Come on let's go out for dinner" he said, "But... I think you may need to get a shirt on" "Good Idea" Liv added.

They walked out onto the street holding each other's hands and chatting.

"So El how is this going to work out can't you just wait until Friday?" Olivia said shaking her head. "This is wrong this is very, very wrong."

"No Olivia I can't I love you, I've loved you ever since you first walked into this precinct, when you walked in I knew I had to have you and I was done with Kathy, I haven't touched her since I met you" Elliot pleaded.

"So I guess Eli was what? From a sperm-downer?" Olivia chuckled.

"Alright I guess I touched her once, and that was just make-up sex for not being home, and I used a condom I swear" Elliot said laughing to himself; he just sounded like he was 15.

"Okay El, since were spilling secrets here, the only reason that all of my previous boyfriends didn't work out is because when I was having sex with them I was moaning your name" She confessed turning away, blushing a little. Elliot grasped her chin and turned her head towards him stopping in the middle of the cross-walk, "Oh, Liv you didn't" He chuckled. "I love you baby" He said sharing a deep-heartfelt kiss with her as all the horns around them were honking and people were "awing and oohing" Then Olivia an Elliot looked up and saw everyone standing around, they ran off the street, "You just love to make big scenes don't you Stabler?" She said laughing, "Only with you baby, only with you" He said.

They walked into the restaurant, "Table for two please" Elliot said. "Oh Elliot this place is beautiful you don't have to take me here!" Olivia said, wide-eyed. "Baby like I said only for you, I want you to have the best." Elliot said kissing her on the cheek.

"Right this way madam" The waiter said to Olivia, showing them to this beautiful booth, with flowers on the wall, small accents on the table, "Elliot this is wonderful" Olivia confessed, "I love you" She said smiling. "I love you too babe" Elliot said handing her a menu. The same waiter walked up to the table, "Ello, may I interest you in zee new alcoholic beverage, milk, it iz in our new menu called milk for tew. I think thiz may come in interest. "He said handing them the new menu.

"Thank you sir" Elliot said taking the menu, "well only be a few minutes" Elliot said.

"No problem mis-ur" He said walking away from the table.

"LOVE HIM" Olivia laughed, "Me too" Elliot agreed.

"Hey isn't that Alex?" Olivia said looking in back of her.

"Oh my god it is.. and that's not Dean is it?" Elliot asked squinting.

"No it's Fin?!" Olivia squealed. "Oh Casey is so going to know about this" Olivia said whipping our her cell phone.

"_Hey Liv"_

"Hey Casey I have some news about Fin...."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter this is going to be E/O 110 percent. I assure you that. R&R! How is Casey going to react? Is this going to ruin Alex's birthday party? ...Wait who is Casey with!? Review and you'll find out.**


	2. Cafe'

**Hey guys thank you so much for adding me to your alerts! LOVE YOU FOR THAT, so here's chapter 2 for well Milk for 2!! DISCLAIMER-Dialoged owned by xoMizzBen5onxo© that's it.**

**11pm. Olivia Benson's apartment.**

"Oh my god El, don't stop baby" Olivia groaned as Elliot thrusted into her. "Liv oh baby I love you" He moaned.

There was a loud knocking on the door, "Leave it baby" Elliot said sucking on her neck. "But... El... I" She sunk into his touch she couldn't resist him. Then there was an even louder knocking on the door. "OLIVIA OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR BEFORE I GO BACK TO FIN'S PLACE AND MURDER THAT BITCH." Casey screamed from outside the door.

"Oh shit!" Olivia said, "Elliot get off of me I have to help her" Elliot groaned, "Stupid bitch" Elliot said throwing his pants on, "You sure as HELL, better not mean me" Olivia spat. "Don't worry baby I mean that stupid bitch, who is, excuse me _was _going out with my best friend"

"Cooominnggg" Olivia said putting her pajamas on walking to the door, then she let Casey in, she stared blankly at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "Um, was I interrupting something?" Casey asked Olivia. "YES!" Elliot spat still annoying, "Was I asking you Stabler" Casey said. "Whatever" Elliot leaned back in the chair.

"Baby what's wrong?" Olivia asked grabbing Casey's hand sitting down on the couch. "Olivia I've never been so embarrassed" Casey said shaking her head, "Awe come on Case last year when I pulled your pants down in front of the whole precinct that wasn't embarrassing??" Elliot said pouting, "Oh Stabler you were just lucky I was wearing underwear that day" Casey said winking at Liv, Elliot kept his mouth shut.

"But Olivia I went to Fin's house to confront him, because he gave me a key he said it was a key to his heart, SHUT UP STABLER" Casey glared at Elliot before he could make a remark he just closed his mouth. "Anyways so I walked in and I couldn't find him so I walked into the living room and there was Fin making out with Alex" Casey fell into tears. "That selfish son-of-a-bitch" Olivia said looking at Elliot and mouthed _say something_, Elliot rolled his eyes and said "Casey you know... All of the times I've made fun of you I was joking right , Case your beautiful, and guy would be lucky to have you even if..." Casey looked at him and smiled. "Umm even if they... are... too blind to see it" Elliot said taking a sigh of relief, _thank you I owe ya one _Olivia mouthed again.

"Olivia what do I do? I can't break-up with him I love him with all my heart it will just be too painful"

"Well Case, do to him what he did to you" Olivia said smirking, "How Liv, all the guy friends I have I already dated and I...I'm not like that Olivia... What guy would do that for me?"

"I have one specific guy in mind" Olivia said going to get her house phone.

"Hi Dean......."

**12:09pm La Café' **

Elliot and Olivia took her care to a café to check out how Casey was doing and Elliot also called Fin and invited him to "talk about a case" Which was pretty much true, for the most part.

"Mmmm, El I love this place I especially love there mocha lattes" Olivia said taking another sip of her drink. "You know Liv my whole life for the most part I've lived in New York and I walk by this place everyday but I've never been" Elliot said taking a sip of Olivia's drink, and Olivia biting Elliot's coffee cake.

"Hey man, hey baby-girl" Fin said taking a seat, then Olivia texted Casey who was walking on the side walk hand-in-hand with Dean getting ready to the craziest thing she's ever done in her life, "So Dean are you ready for this?" Casey said acting like a lawyer. "Case I got this no need to give me the (lawyer treatment)" Dean said.

Dean and Casey walked into the restaurant and Casey was wearing the most adorable pleaded mini-skirt with a white ruffle button-down shirt. And Dean pulled out the chair for her to sit in and he handed her a menu.

"So Fin" Olivia said, "Do you have the time because that clock on the wall and my watch are two totally different times" Olivia questioned while sneaking one of the hands to three instead of twelve. "Sure baby girl but I think that clock is accurate its 12:23" Fin said. "Oh shit, Oh hell NO!" Fin said looking at Casey holding hands with Dean and giggling. Olivia smiled and texted Casey _Alright Fin is looking now make your move girl and make it worth it. _Then she hit send and Casey looked down under the table and smiled. Then looked at Dean and talked through her smile.

"Dean, alright Fin's looking at us, how are we going to do this?" Casey asked nervously.

"Calm down, Case were going to do it like this" Dean said cupping Casey's cheeks and sucking her face literally, and Casey didn't quite care she liked it, so she did it right back.

"Oh my god" Olivia said trying to act surprised. "Fin I'm so sorry man" Elliot played along. "WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?" Fin spat. "Karma?" Olivia said shrugging her shoulders, "What are you talking about... oh" Fin said, "You guys I didn't want to but she came on to me!" I swear I didn't plan for it to turn out like this I LOVE CASEY!" Fin shouted, "Well you have a funny way of showing it" Elliot added.

"I'm going to confront that dick Dean Porter right now" Fin said slamming his glass down on the table storming over to Dean. "DEAN!" Fin shouted, the whole Café got quiet, "YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY BABY!" Fin screamed. "She is the love of my life and I made a big mistake." He confessed.

"Well she's mine now!" Dean yelled. Everyone in the café turned their heads toward the front door, Alex walked in. Casey's jaw dropped, and cupped Dean and kissed him ever-so passionately.

"CASEY FUCKING NOVAK, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD GOD DAMN EXPLANATION!!!" Cabot yelled.

**What is Casey going to say? Is she falling for Dean? Where did Olivia and Elliot go? FULL E/O NEXT CHAPTER.... if you want... I love you guys for adding me to your favorites but could you pleaseee review, I wanna know what you guys think!!! And what else I should add... R&R!**


	3. Apartment

**Haha I'm glad you guys like this.... hope you like a bitch-fight. DISCLAMIER- xoMizzBen5onxo© owns everything you DON'T recognize. Sorta. **

"Oh Cabot I need an excuse for fuckin' your boyfriend?" Casey said grabbing Dean's hand. Alex couldn't believe what one of her best friends said to her. Then Alex raised her hand and slapped Casey across her face, and then Olivia ran over and held Alex back, "Alex don't do something you'll regret!"

"What do you mean Liv? Like sleep with Fin? Because if that's what you mean then it's too late" Alex said winking at Fin.

"What ALEX! No I.. No" Fin stuttered. "ODAFIN TUTOLA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND YOU WANTED ME TO HAVE YOUR KIDS!!!" Casey yelled, "Because if you didn't want that it's...." Casey stopped and sobbed hysterically, "Casey babe it's what?" Olivia said comforting her friend, "Liv I think she was going to say it's too late" Elliot said smushing --- (my word) his eyebrows together.

"Casey is that true?" Fin asked Casey nodded her head, "Oh baby I am so happy!!!" Fin said looking at Alex, "Get the fuck out of our life bitch!" Fin yelled, "Come on Dean let's go" Alex said, grabbing his hand as she barged out the door, "And oh Fin?" Alex said as she opened the door again.

"That's not what you were screaming last night!" Alex chuckled to herself and Dean just rolled his eyes and walked away, "Dean Wait" Alex said stumbling on her heels.

"El, Liv do you think we could have some space alone so we could talk?" Casey said nicely.

"Sure babe we have to get going anyways" Olivia said throwing a 20 on the table.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, "El that was one _hell _of a night, I'm just glad they're talking again" she shrugged. "Liv you are one feisty bitch" Elliot laughed, "Oh yeah you haven't noticed that in the, what, like 10 years we worked together, you haven't noticed I'm a bitch?" Olivia said chuckling.

**Olivia Benson's apartment 2pm.**

"Oh Liv I have noticed I bet everyone in the precinct has noticed, and I bet everyone who knows you have noticed, but that's why I love you babe" Elliot kissed her forehead. "So..." Elliot said as they approached her apartment. "So what?" Liv said, "Wanna have sex?" Elliot asked out of nowhere. He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her into the apartment and laid her on the bed. He slid of his pants and started on hers.

"Elliot stop" Olivia said pushing his hands off her legs. "What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked thinking he did something wrong.

"Well El, we always _have sex, _and El I am getting older and well, I want to _make love _not just _have sex _I wanna have your kids baby" Olivia said pulling her pants off the rest of the way and then crawled across the bed to her boyfriend.

"You mean it Liv?" She asked. "You know once we do this there is no turning back" Elliot said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I know El, I love you, and you love me so let's make this happen" Liv said nibbling on his neck and sliding her hands down his chest, Elliot took his two finger and slid them into her panties and then....

**Alex Cabot's apartment 3pm. **

"Dean, ah, baby, I love you" Alex moaned as Dean rubbed his thumbs against her nipples.

"Dean Wait" Alex said, then Dean stopped and Alex sat up.

"What's wrong honey-bun?" Dean asked her as he placed his hands on her waist. "Dean I love you, and you love me to right?" Alex asked opening her eyes.

"Of course I love you Alex; you're my baby, and nothing's going to change that, not even what happened." Dean said caressing her cheek. "Baby I would even marry you this second if I could, and I plan on it" he added.

"Well baby, I've been thinking and work hasn't been very busy lately, and my life is going steady, so... I... do you want to have kids with me?" Alex asked.

"Is that even a question?" Dean said smiling, "Of course I do... let's start right now!" Dean said continuing his ministrations, then he pulled off her pink lace panties and slid inside of her, Alex let out a moan... "Oh god Dean, faster" Alex said arching her back.

**Casey Novak's apartment 4pm**

"Casey I can't believe it I'm going to be a father! Well I already am, but this one I can be there for and make it right" Fin said, holding onto Casey's hands.

"Well Fin, you better believe it but you can't go around fucking blondes whenever you want you hear ME!" Casey spat, "I... She... Yes baby I promise never again!" Fin confessed. "I love you Case, you're the only person I've ever loved with all my heart.

"Fin, I love you to!" Casey jumped into his arms, "You know Case with a baby we wont be able to have much _alone time _you know that right?" Fin said and Casey just slapped him playfully across the face, "Well that's why we have to take advantage of these next 9 months..."Casey said seductively.

"I feel bad for Livvia though" Casey said. "Why, did something happen to my baby girl?" Fin asked surprised. "Not really, she just said that she has waited so long for this one guy.." "Elliot!" Fin said cutting her off, "sorry go on" he said.

"Well she said since she's waited so long for Elliot that she doesn't know if she has much more time in her life to have a baby at 40 something years old"

"She's 46 Case, and that isn't old at all, and she is in such good shape, her and Elliot that would be the cutest baby in the world... Besides from ours."

"What about Dean and Alex, I think they would make a chute kid as well" Casey said smiling.

"Yeah they would they would have one kick ass little boy or one... well kick ass little girl" Fin said laughing to himself.

Casey sighed "I just wish they were as lucky as we are" Casey said leaning into Fin for a kiss...

**WOAH, thank you guys sooooo much for the favorites, but now... I need you guys help! Please R&R for E/O (good baby names) A/D (good baby names) and C/F (good baby names) PLEASE HELPP!! Thanks. **


	4. Phone calls

**You guys are darling thank you so much for reading! Could you guys please please review though I want YOUR opinions!!!! DISCLAIMER- I own nothing blah blah blah, except dialogue blah blah..**

**Olivia Benson's Apartment 5:30 am.**

"El? You up?" Olivia asked nudging her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm up I couldn't sleep." Elliot said rolling over. Olivia smiled; she loved him, even if he did have the worst morning breath. "I couldn't sleep, I was just thinking how much I actually want a kid, a baby of my own, you know?" Olivia said patting her stomach.

"Liv were going to make this happen one way or another." Elliot said, "Oh and the reason I couldn't sleep was because _someone_ kept kicking me in their sleep" Elliot said smirking at Liv. "Sorry babe, I didn't know, you could of woke me up" She said.

"Now who would want to wake up this pretty little face" Elliot said kissing her.

"Well I guess we have to get up anyways, we have to finish putting together a case on Burkett." Elliot said pushing the blankets off of him. "Coming?" El said. "Aren't you getting in the shower?" Olivia asked. "Exactly" Elliot said taking off his shirt as he walked into the bathroom, Olivia following right behind him.

When they finished with their shower Liv went over and made the coffee and poured them both a cup, "El?" Olivia called from across her apartment. "2 sugars and milk" Elliot yelled back. "Thanks babe" She said, she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world, then she plopped herself onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"Whatcha watching?" Elliot said drying whatever hair he has on his head.

"Channel 7 news" Olivia said sipping her coffee and handing Elliot his, "Thanks honey" Elliot said, sitting down next to her. Then as they were watching both their eyes widened.

"Oh my GOD" Olivia said spilling the coffee on her lap, "Ouch" she jumped up and set the coffee cup on the table.

"Is that?" Elliot stared at the TV screen, "Judge Donnelly, yes" Olivia said going to get her home phone to call Alex, when her cell phone rang. "Hi, Case are you watching this?" Olivia asked still in shock.

"_Watching what?"_ Casey asked.

"Put it on channel 7, hurry" Olivia said walking back over to the couch.

"_Holy shit, that's Judge Donnelly, why is she tackling that man!" _ Casey screamed into the receiver.

"Hold on other line" Olivia said clicking the talk button" "Hello?" Olivia said.

"_Hey Liv, are you watching this!" _Alex said.

"Yes, me and Casey were just talking about it here I'll put you through." Olivia said shrugging and putting the phone on speaker and going back to Casey.

"_Hey Caseyyy!" _Alex said laughing to herself.

"_Hey Alex, Liv I think I'm going to go down there and check it out" _Casey said, you could hear Fin saying something in the background. "Casey you're not going down there you my girl, and I don't want you to get hurt" Fin said. "Don't worry baby, I'll be fine!" Casey said. "Casey your pregnant!" Fin said. "Fine Fin I'll stay but if something worse happens I'm going down there, god why do you have to care so much." Case chuckled.

"_Casey I'll go down there" _Alex said, as she told Dean that she was heading down there. "No Alex you're not going down there I don't want you to get hurt!" Dean said, "Oh god Dean, just shut up I'll be back in a few minutes, well a half an hour at least." "Promise baby?" Dean said, "Because if you're not back soon I'm coming down there and making a big scene!" Dean said, "Like you did last night?" Alex said. "Ha-ha exactly." Dean chuckled.

"ALEX!" Casey and Olivia both yelled into the phone, "Well Liv I guess Alex isn't the only person who got a big scene down there last night" Elliot said getting up to go get Liv more pants before she decided to go as well.

"OLIVIA!" Casey and Alex yelled into the phone. "Wait so we all, uh, had relations last night?" Liv asked. _"Yeah I guess so..." Casey said. _

"Okay guys so here's the deal, don't tell anyone okay!" Olivia said.

"_Alright!" _Casey said.

"_Yeah whatever Benson now spill!" _Alex said, seeming very amused.

"Well last night me and Elliot made love for the first time and we are trying to get pregnant! We have to wait a while but well know in a few weeks I am so excited." Olivia's voice went high pitched.

Alex screamed loudly into the phone, "_YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID... YOU AND ELLIOT ARE TRYING TO HAVE A KID!" _Alex repeated.

"Yes! Why?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"_Well"_ Alex started, "_To be completely honest... That's why me and Dean did last night also, we decided since our lives were going perfect at the moment this is a perfect time to try" _Alex confessed.

"_Oh my god you guys!" _Casey said "_This is wonderful I really hope you guys get to have the same experience me and Fin are going to have! Wouldn't that be awesome if all our kids grew up together?" _Casey said sniffling.

"Casey that would be amazing because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you two!" Olivia said getting teary eyed.

Alex was already sobbing "_You guys this is going to be perfect! Me and Dean were talking and he said that he wants a little boy, and so do I, how about you guys?" _Alex asked.

"_Fin and I were talking also we want a little girl! Since he already has a son, he wants to experience what it would be like growing up with a little girl, how about you Liv?" _

"Like both of you me and Elliot were chatting and we don't know what we want, we just want it to be happy and healthy" "Oh Liv! I want another little Stabler I already have Mo, Kathleen, and Dickie, but another little boy would fit in with us!" Elliot said in the background. "Shut up Elliot! WE want a baby that is happy and healthy right!" Olivia said shooting him the death look, "Of course a happy and healthy little boy." Elliot said laughing, and Olivia just threw a book at him.

"_Well guys I got to go I'm going to head down to the court-house" _Alex said, "_Bye loves talk to you later!" _Then she clicked off.

"_Come to think of It I have to go to I have a doctor's appointment in about an hour or so" _

"Alright Case talk to you soon, oh spaghetti and meatballs here at 5 hope to see you then tell Fin to!" Olivia said.

"_Okay Liv I'll tell him, see you then!" _Then Casey hung up the phone.

"Well El we have to head to the precinct, my car?" Olivia asked.

"Sure!" Elliot said cupping her chin and kissing her, "What was that for?" Olivia asked.

"For hopefully giving me little boy" Elliot grinned.

"Oh shut up" Olivia laughed as she walked out the door hand in hand with Elliot.

**Oh my gosh guys I love the names you guys gave me they helped a bunch a lot came to my liking I think in the next few chapters you'll see some of the names you picked out! Next chapter E/O is going to be playing a game, what kind of game..... R&R and you'll find out...**


End file.
